


P'tite chipie du Rohan

by Lady Gubbeen (Miss_Von_Cheese)



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Oral Sex, PWP, Smut, age gap, cheeky young maid
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 06:25:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Von_Cheese/pseuds/Lady%20Gubbeen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gamling a toujours été fidèle à son roi, loyal à la famille régente. Parviendra-t-il à garder son calme lorsqu'une jeune pouliche qui s'ennuie lui fait des avances difficiles à refuser ? Il est homme d'honneur mais Eowyn a un sacré caractère...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Échauffée

Elle était tout contre lui, sous sa cape, elle se tortillait maladroitement, s'accrochait à lui et cherchait de ses petites, toutes petites mains qui rentraient deux fois dans ses larges paumes à le convaincre d'abandonner la partie. Obstinée, têtue, elle était aussi sensuelle que maladroite, insolente et sans décence aucune. Ses jambes fines s'agitaient contre les siennes, il sentait que sa longue robe, son jupon remontaient sur sa peau douce et elle pressait sa gorge délicate sur son torse avec des "S'il te plaît... !" langoureux murmurés d'une voix suppliante. Son insistance était telle qu'il était presque persuadé que jamais un soldat n'avait pressé de ses ardeurs une fille de taverne aussi ouvertement. Elle semblait toute fragile, si grâcile à ses côtés, il la dépassait de deux têtes peut-être, et pesait deux fois son poids lorsqu'elle était toute mouillée ; elle était tellement jeune et pourtant échauffée comme une vraie femme. Ses doigts fins trouvèrent les lacets de son bliaud et en sentant leur chaleur entre les pans de son habit, la façon dont elle refusait de se laisser gentiment repousser, fouillant son torse de ses mains, enfouissant presque ses petites pattes dans l'épaisse forêt de poils blonds, il sut qu'il était sur le point de céder ; ce ne serait pas digne de lui, pas honorable mais quelles tentations que ces lèvres roses, ces joues rougies et les hanches se frottant contre lui offraient à son petit cavalier érigé. Ah, ce traître, lui, était bien d'accord pour s'offrir à elle ! Dans un sursaut de détermination, alors qu'elle passait une de ses longues jambes fines presque nues sur les siennes, Gamling gronda en la repoussant :

-Je ne peux pas ma Demoiselle. Je suis navré mais je ne le puis...

Il regretta aussitôt la fermeté de son ton lorsqu'Eowyn baissa les yeux en rougissant. Boudeuse, les poings toujours serrés sur son bliaud, elle souffla :

-Je ne suis pas assez jolie pour toi, c'est cela ? 

Gamling ferma les yeux un instant. Petites sorcières, toutes les mêmes ! Malgré ses tout juste dix-huit printemps, elle savait déjà comment parler aux hommes, leur faire dire ce qu'elle voulait, n'écouter que ce qui lui plaisait et oh, elle semblait savoir ce qu'elle désirait aussi. Il ôta les délicieuses petites mains de son torse, frémit en sentant les cuisses autour des siennes se raffermir comme pour l'empêcher de fuir. Il reprit d'une voix bourrue :

-Tu es très jolie, petite chipie. Mais si Eomer et Théodred apprennent que j'ai besogné leur chère petite princesse, ils ne chercheront ni à me faire un procès, ni à m'exiler, tu le sais. Si je fais un bâtard à leur Demoiselle du Rohan, je passerai sous le fer de leurs lames et plutôt deux fois qu'une ! 

Le cavalier sentit son sang se geler au regard furieux qu'Eowyn releva sur lui ; son joli petit nez retroussé, ses joues rouges, ses yeux étincelaient de rage. 

-Je ne suis pas la jument d'Eomer, ni de Théodred ! lâcha-t'elle avec détermination sans desserrer sa scandaleuse étreinte. Moi seule décide de ce qui se passe entre mes cuisses et de qui je veux y accueillir ! Me mêlais-je, moi, de leurs coucheries ? 

Gamling ferma les yeux en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Honneur, honneur, honneur et droiture et... oh non, il était droit et strict, et rigide mais ce n'était pas ce qu'on attendait de lui. Si la petite peste ne retenait pas ses mots, c'est lui qui perdrait tout contrôle ! Elle se tortillait de nouveau contre lui, lui donnant envie de se soulager dans ses braies comme un adolescent tout juste monté en selle. Pourquoi avait-il accepté que le groupe se sépare ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas insisté pour qu'ils rentrent en Edoras avant la nuit ? Il n'aurait jamais cru que partager la chaleur de sa cape le mènerait à des situations si embarrassantes ! Au soleil couchant il se voyait encore préparer un lit de camp sommaire avec la petite soeur qu'il n'avait jamais eue, prêt à partager un frugal repas avec la jeune fille aux appétits de soldat, il était à présent livré aux ruades d'une jument en chaleur qu'il n'avait pas vue grandir. Elle était fougueuse en tout et lorsque ses désirs s'en mêlaient, une fois de plus elle se prouvait une redoutable adversaire. Il rouvrit les yeux lentement, avec précaution, sur la jeune pouliche échauffée. Sa crinière blonde attirait les rayons de lune, tout autant que la peau diaphane de ses épaules et... Gamling sentit son coeur manquer un battement. Elle était en train de délacer son corsage, dévoilant deux seins blancs aux pointes roses obstinément dressées, et s'il en avait vu des dizaines, de toutes les formes, de toutes les couleurs, le goût de l'interdit et le culot de celle qui les exposait si impudemment le provoquaient plus que de raison. Il prit son visage doux dans ses doigts et la força à relever la tête sur lui. Eowyn plissa les yeux, méfiante.

-Ma Demoiselle, j'ai plus de trois fois ton âge, dit Gamling avec ce ton responsable que sont censés avoir les adultes.

Il était persuadé d'avoir raison mais son ventre, son sexe lui hurlaient qu'il avait tort. Qu'à son âge on ne refusait pas les avances d'une si jeune et si jolie pouliche en rut. Qu'on ne disait pas non avant d'avoir goûté à ces petits seins, quitte à mourir de la main du roi lui-même, le sacrifice valait bien quelques instants de plaisir entre ses cuisses. 

-Je suis bien trop vieux pour...

-Je ne te demande pas de m'épouser, gros nigaud ! répliqua Eowyn, insolente, en prenant sa grosse patte pour venir la poser sur sa poitrine aux courbes si parfaites. Je veux juste passer un bon moment, là ! 

Comme s'il n'avait jamais touché de femme avant, Gamling sentit ses doigts trembler, lutter pour ne pas se refermer sur le sein ferme et velouté comme un fruit mûr. Son pouce caressa le téton malgré lui. Il déglutit :

-Je...

-Quand ces messieurs ont des envies licencieuses, reprit encore Eowyn, ils vont dans les tavernes et bordels de la ville. Et moi ? Que suis-je censée faire ? 

Un instant, très court et passager, Gamling envisagea de lui répondre "Rien, comme toutes les jeunes filles convenables" mais il redouta de s'attirer les furies de sa petite protégée. Elle savait très exactement ce qu'elle voulait et semblait prête à tout pour l'obtenir, il sentait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Il cèderait. Il ne pouvait, ne devait pas mais il cèderait. Parce que ses hanches capricieuses semblaient déjà avoir trouvé une place entre les jambes fines mais solides d'Eowyn, ses doigts se pressaient malgré lui sur sa poitrine délicate et si douce, si tendre, si tentante. Le délicieux petit sein se modelait sous ses doigts, épousait la forme de sa paume, si soyeux contre sa peau calleuse. Il ne pouvait pas. Il servait le souverain, il n'avait pas le droit de monter sa nièce, encore moins de risquer de lui faire un bâtard. Il aimait Eowyn comme une soeur, une cousine, une fille ; il aimait cette famille plus que tout, il ne voulait les déshonorer, elle et ses proches. 

Comme les petites mains revenaient sur son torse et son cou, glissaient sous sa barbe, il entendit Eowyn reprendre d'une voix rauque presque malheureuse :  
-Je te le demande parce que je te fais confiance. Je suis sûre que tu sauras ce que tu fais... 

Une idée soufflée par de mauvais esprits vint alors éclore dans les pensées de Gamling et il sut qu'il avait perdu. Mais qu'il pouvait peut-être s'en sortir. Il ne devait pas céder, il devait trouver d'autres arguments, se montrer plus ferme et inébranlable que son érection au supplice, ne pas répondre aux caprices d'une jeune jument en chaleur. Il était un homme, pas un étalon incontrôlable. Son corps désobéit avant même qu'il ne le réalise, il luttait, tentait de la repousser et soudain, moins d'un instant plus tard, il eut enfin entre ses lèvres un bourgeon rose tendu. Eowyn se cambra à sa rencontre, surprise. Habituée à sa résistance depuis de longues minutes, elle ne s'attendait pas à le sentir si brusquement lâcher prise et elle accueillit sa bouche avec un gémissement de plaisir. A son premier "Oui, oui, oui Gamling" haleté à la hâte le cavalier comprit qu'il ne pourrait rien refuser à cette voix suppliante. Tandis qu'elle empoignait sa crinière, il roula à demi sur elle, quelque peu étonné de la sentir abandonner le contrôle si facilement, puis léchant, suçant, mordillant tour à tour l'un et l'autre de ses seins rosis, il fit glisser sa main sur une jambe fine et frémissante. Dans sa carrière il avait connu beaucoup de filles, des nobles parfois, des dames de petite vertu, des prudes et des sauvages et il savait reconnaître le vrai désir, lorsqu'une femme, malgré ce que l'on disait, avait autant si ce n'était plus envie qu'un homme, lorsque ses besoins étaient réels. Eowyn ondulait sous lui, maladroite et encore inexpérimentée mais elle était décidée et prête à succomber à tout moment. 

Elle répondait à ses caresses en se cambrant, venait à sa rencontre, forçait sa poitrine délicate contre ses lèvres et lui indiquait de ses bruyantes exclamations les baisers qui avaient ses préférences, dans le cou, le creux de l'oreille, la pointe des seins. Gamling savait qu'il ne la possèderait pas, bien que son sexe lui hurle des ordres contraires, il ne pouvait prendre ce risque et il était presque sûr que malgré son audace la petite chipie était encore vierge. Il ne pouvait céder à ses caprices alors qu'elle risquait de le regretter un jour. S'il lui arrivait de se calmer et de vouloir se réserver pour son époux, Gamling ne souhaitait pas être celui qui l'en empêcherait, bien que l'idée d'Eowyn se montrant une mariée soumise soit particulièrement cocasse. Son impression première se confirma en voyant le regard un peu inquiet, la moue soudainement timide de la jeune fille lorsqu'il s'agenouilla entre ses jambes et releva sa robe, puis son jupon, sans s'embarrasser de précautions. Elle frémit. Il défit les laçages délicats de ses longues culottes et commença à les faire glisser sur sa taille à la peau si douce, ses hanches délicieusement arrondies de femme. 

Eowyn l'aida timidement mais sa respiration s'était faite plus rapide. Ah, la jolie pouliche commençait-elle à regretter son insolence ? Elle semblait avoir plus qu'envie de jouer avec le feu, besoin aussi de soulager les tensions dans ses reins mais une fois mise devant le fait accompli, sa bravoure semblait vaciller comme la flamme d'une bougie. Incapable de jouer à l'effrayer, Gamling posa une main sur son genou, l'encouragea doucement à replier sa jambe en souriant :

-Je suis sûr que ces écuyers avec lesquels tu t'amuses parfois n'ont jamais eu la moindre idée de la façon dont on traite une Dame de la cour. 

Eowyn rougit. Elle semblait un peu perdue, ne sachant pas où il voulait en venir, mais visiblement rassurée de sa délicatesse elle se laissa faire. Le cavalier ne put s'empêcher de la trouver admirable, il était trop grand, trop fort, trop vieux pour elle, elle aurait dû le craindre car il aurait pu la violenter sans le moindre effort. Mais elle lui avait dit qu'elle lui faisait confiance et cela le touchait malgré lui. Eut-il un jour été capable de lever la main sur elle, ou de la forcer à faire quelque chose contre sa volonté, elle l'en aurait rendu incapable de par son grand regard confiant. Avec un clin d'oeil complice, Gamling prit gentiment les mains qu'elle maintenait sur son ventre pour les éloigner, repoussa une nouvelle fois sa robe, puis son jupon de lin. Elle resserra les jambes à l'instinct, intimidée d'être offerte ainsi à son regard. 

-Si tu as changé d'avis, petite chipie, sourit Gamling, dis-le que j'évite de compromettre ma position à la cour du Roi... 

Eowyn eut un rapide signe négatif de la tête. Puis un positif. Puis elle balbutia en rajustant la longue cape qui leur servait de drap sur le sol :

-Non, non c'est bon continue, enfin je veux dire... 

Sous ses grandes mains, Gamling sentait les jambes claires s'ouvrir lentement sans faire la moindre résistance. Il tenta de garder une contenance alors que son coeur battait comme celui d'un garçon ; son érection se tendait plus encore qu'il n'était possible dans ses braies à la délicieuse vision qui s'offrait progressivement à lui. Il ferma les yeux un court instant, reprit son souffle. Rien que ce qu'il venait de voir faisait de lui un criminel. Mais si elle ne se refusait pas à lui, alors ce ne serait pas lui qui trouverait la force de revenir en arrière, pas alors qu'une si jolie, si délicate fleur était à sa portée. Elle était rose et brillante de désir. Eowyn bouda, embarrassée par le trop long moment de flottement :

-Hé ben quoi, on dirait que tu n'en as jamais vu avant ? 

-Sais-tu à qui tu parles ? J'en ai vu plus que tu n'as vu de chevaux dans ta vie, princesse ! répliqua Gamling en riant avant d'ajouter, se penchant sur son genou : Et celle-ci ma foi est fort jolie...

Eowyn se cabra lorsqu'il posa un premier baiser sur son genou. Il se baissa lentement, embrassant l'intérieur de sa cuisse tremblante et il n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa patiente progression qu'elle gémissait et suppliait déjà, lâchant son nom de sa voix cassée. Elle semblait fébrile. C'étaient bien là les passions de son adolescence, Gamling le savait, il n'avait plus fait cet effet à une femme depuis bien longtemps mais il devina que sa barbe et sa moustache ajoutaient à son trouble. Elle posa maladroitement ses cuisses sur ses épaules, troublée et incapable de faire vraiment d'efforts à présent. Arrivé à la frontière de son ventre, là où sa cuisse joignait les territoires les plus interdits gardés par un fin buisson d'un blond doré, Gamling se dit qu'il l'avait déjà plus gâtée qu'elle ne l'avait sûrement jamais été dans sa jeune vie et ses soupirs surpris, ses hésitations le confortaient dans son idée. 

Sur sa jambe il avait eu de petits gémissements ingénus, des couinements timides. Lorsqu'il vint poser sa bouche fermement sur elle, prenant entre ses lèvres ses pétales humides c'est un râle langoureux que l'on entendit jusqu'en Gondor, perçant le calme de la nuit. Il sentit Eowyn se cabrer, ses hanches de cavalière venir à sa rencontre et les cuisses fermes resserrer leur étau autour de son cou. Elle était brûlante, haletait bruyamment. Puisque la jeune pouliche cherchait un soulagement, elle aurait le meilleur qu'il puisse lui donner sans risquer de fâcheuses conséquences, quitte à risquer sa vie et son honneur, autant se montrer gentilhomme. Gamling remonta sa langue à plat sur le sillon humide, une fois, deux, plusieurs, très lentement, jusqu'à l'entendre gémir sans discontinuer. Eowyn posa ses mains sur sa tête, demandeuse, avec un "Encore !" à en faire rougir le plus vulgaire des soldats tandis que ses jambes s'écartaient pour lui. Elle tirait ses cheveux et le pressait contre elle mais Gamling se doutait des émotions trop fortes qui devaient l'envahir. Lui non plus n'avait pas fait le fier lorsqu'une dame lui avait pour la première fois prodigué de telles caresses. Il pointa sa langue, se mit à laper le bourgeon le plus sensible, au son de ses cris de plaisir non retenus. 

Si elle semblait timide quelques instants plus tôt, à présent Eowyn n'était ni inquiète, ni prude. Gamling était au bord du gouffre, si elle continuait de se frotter contre sa bouche, de gémir ainsi il submergerait ses braies en rampant au sol. Un très court instant il se souvint qu'il était en train de déguster la nièce du Roi... la petite soeur chérie d'Eomer... mais la saveur musquée et l'intense humidité sur ses lèvres l'empêchèrent de retrouver la raison. Comme elle ondulait un peu trop sur lui, Gamling plongea sa langue dans la chaleur de son intimité, poussant au loin pour la sentir succomber aux sensations nouvelles. Il remonta entre ses replis, glissa rapidement comme en explorant chaque secret, il passa la pointe tendue de sa langue à gauche, puis à droite, évitant soigneusement le point qui la ferait perdre pied de détour en détour. Des cercles concentriques de ses lèvres et sa langue lui valurent des gémissements en rythme. 

Depuis quand si jolie demoiselle ne l'avait-elle pas couvert de tant de "Gamling, encore..." ? Délicieuse, scandaleuse friandise et tellement demandeuse ! Il prit entre ses lèvres le petit bonbon humide et le suçota avec insistance. Elle se cambra dans un cri. Un trop long instant Gamling se demanda s'il la ferait encore patienter mais comme il la couvrait de rapides petits coups de langue, Eowyn se tendit et l'attira à elle d'un geste impérieux. Alors, incapable de lui désobéir, le vieux guerrier redevenu jouvenceau se mit à la combler au hasard de ses lèvres, sa langue, plus vite, plus fort, n'ignorant rien de ses plus intimes recoins ; il embrassa, frotta, lécha, glissant malgré lui, se rattrapant à ses cuisses voluptueuses, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne se tende et expire un ultime "Oh !" licencieux et qu'enivré de son odeur, de ses saveurs il ne sente son petit cavalier abandonner la partie dans une jouissance peu virile mais délicieuse, contre le sol de terre du bosquet.

La tête posée contre sa cuisse chaude, ses lèvres, sa moustache et sa barbe encore humides de son crime, Gamling eut besoin de quelques instants pour se remettre alors qu'enfin dans ses braies son érection apaisée se calmait. Il en avait presque oublié, à préférer payer les femmes consentantes plutôt que de perdre du temps à les séduire, à quel point elles étaient exquises ; n'était-elle pas la friandise la plus suave, la plus délicieuse qu'il... reprenant ses esprits, Gamling ouvrit brusquement les yeux sur le joli panorama encadré de deux cuisses blanches qu'il n'avait pas quitté, il se redressa à genoux, haletant. Si Eomer l'apprenait... si Théoden l'apprenait... il ne savait qui craindre le plus. Comme lisant dans ses pensées, Eowyn se redressa sur un coude, échevelée et rouge de plaisir. Ses yeux pétillaients et ses lèvres roses brillaient d'avoir été mordues. 

-Ils ne le sauront pas, Gamling, c'est un secret je te le promets !

-S'il te plaît, ma Demoiselle, demanda-t'il presque suppliant en prenant sa main pour l'embrasser. Je ne veux pas perdre ma place...

-Si je t'ai fait confiance, soupira Eowyn sans prendre la peine de dissimuler ses longues jambes, tu peux bien m'accorder la tienne, ne crois-tu pas ? 

Gamling hocha la tête en rougissant ; il l'aida avec mille précautions à renfiler ses culottes longues, fit de solides noeuds sur ses hanches comme pour refermer la boîte de Pandore et résister à la tentation. Puis il remit son jupon en place, sa robe, et vint relacer son corsage tandis qu'elle se laissait faire, amusée et exténuée de sa jouissance. En croisant son regard heureux et malicieux pourtant, sa culpabilité s'estompa quelque peu, laissant la place à une fierté toute masculine. Eh, le vieux Gamling n'avait pas perdu la main ! Il savait encore faire gémir et crier une femme, si jeune et jolie soit-elle. Eowyn roula contre lui lorsqu'il s'étendit à ses côtés et pour un instant elle eut l'air presque innocent, se blottissant contre son torse. Elle laissa ses doigts courir dans ses poils blonds et sourit :

-C'était vraiment... très.. TRES bon. Je vais m'occuper de toi maintenant, d'accord ? 

Une voix dans la tête de Gamling l'insulta, le traita de noms indignes, cracha sur sa virilité, mais que ne l'avait-il attendue bon sang ? Il aurait pu avoir bien mieux qu'un sol dur et froid ! Se maudissant, Gamling répliqua avant de lui caresser tendrement la tête :

-Inutile, ma Demoiselle, un vrai guerrier du Rohan est capable de prendre soin de deux personnes à la fois.

Fatiguée la petite pouliche hocha la tête avec un sourire satisfait. Elle ne semblait pas fâchée de pouvoir se reposer sans faire d'efforts. Elle promit cependant en se coulant un peu plus contre son protecteur :

-Je te rendrai la pareille un jour, serment Rohirrim...

Par les Dieux mais qu'elle cesse de dire de telles choses, il ne dormirait pas alors que des paroles si tendancieuses résonnaient dans son esprit ! Gamling soupira, l'embrassa sur la tête en la couvrant soigneusement de sa cape. Il attendit qu'elle se soit endormie, après seulement quelques instants, pour saisir son épée et la garder à portée de main, prêt à la défendre contre tout potentiel ennemi durant la nuit. Puis il posa sa tête à côté d'elle et la regarda un instant somnoler. Jolie petite sorcière... pourquoi n'était-il pas capable de leur résister ? Et pourquoi s'inquiétait-il tant à présent, alors qu'il se devait juste de savourer le moment, une courte nuit de délices dans les bras d'une jolie vierge ? Dans son sommeil elle se blottit un peu plus contre son torse. Elle était si troublante, encore petite fille parfois et pourtant résolument femme. Gamling ferma les yeux. Il ne les comprendrait jamais. 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Au matin, le soleil déjà haut dans le ciel, le cavalier fut réveillé par le bruit de deux galops ainsi que des voix familières. Son sang se glaça lorsqu'il vit Eomer et Théodred ralentir à courte distance et s'approcher en souriant. Eowyn était toujours dans ses bras, à peine éveillée, ébouriffée par sa nuit dans les bois. Gamling déglutit. Il était mort. Il ne rejoindrait jamais les Halles des grands guerriers, il était mort ; là, dans ce bosquet, ce matin, sans gloire, en plein déshonneur. Avec un sourire, Eomer descendit de selle et déclara en tendant le bras pour les aider à se relever :

-Tu vois 'Dred, je t'avais dit qu'elle était avec Gamling. Il n'y avait rien à craindre. 

Eowyn se redressa, ajustant gauchement son corsage. Elle embrassa son aîné, dit doucement :

-Que pourrait bien craindre une jeune fille avec Gamling ? Je n'ai jamais été plus en sécurité !

Comme il se relevait, le vieux cavalier, qui tentait de s'empêcher de rougir, serra la main qui lui était proposée.

-Ah, mon ami merci de prendre bien soin de notre petite chipie ! s'exclama Eomer. Ne t'a-t'elle pas trop posé problème ? C'était très aimable à toi de partager ta cape avec elle, je lui avais dit de mieux se couvrir ! Elle se promène toujours à demi-nue et s'étonne de tomber malade...

Gamling se mordit la lèvre inférieure, évita le regard rieur d'Eowyn et hocha la tête gravement. Ces prochains jours seraient des plus difficiles, il le sentait. La jeune femme monta en selle après avoir flatté l'encolure de son cheval, dévoilant en un éclair ses jambes nues sous sa robe que Gamling prétendit ne pas voir. Mais comme il l'imitait, enfourchant son pur-sang qui semblait fier des exploits de son maître, elle lança d'une voix sans équivoque :  
-Las, Eomer ne me prends pas pour une ingrate ! Je sais tout ce que Gamling a fait pour moi et je compte bien lui rendre la pareille un jour !  
Les deux, frère et soeur, s'élancèrent alors au trot vers les plaines dans une course improvisée, tandis que Théodred pouffait en haussant les épaules :  
-Quelle idée saugrenue, une demoiselle protéger un guerrier ? Eowyn est vraiment étrange parfois...


	2. Proposition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les années ont passé, la Terre du Milieu périclite mais la petite pouliche n'a pas oublié sa promesse, ni son envie de consoler son grand cavalier fatigué.

Le tabouret de bois sec craqua sous le poids du cavalier, menaçant de céder alors qu'il s'y laissait tomber avec un soupir de lassitude. La grande salle du Palais d'Or était silencieuse, sinistre comme de plus en plus souvent ces derniers temps, imprégnée de l'odeur rance de ce serpent de Grima. Quelque chose n'allait plus ici, Gamling le sentait, mais il ne savait qu'y faire. Des maléfices étranges étaient à l'oeuvre en Edoras, le Rohan se démantelait, attaqué de toutes parts, et il n'y pouvait rien. Il avait encore une fois, soutenu par Hama, tenté de parler à son Roi pour lui donner des nouvelles de son fils et son neveu partis avec la Marche quelques semaines plus tôt mais son vieil ami Théoden, cet homme bon et chaleureux qu'il connaissait depuis tant d'années, n'était plus. Ombre de lui-même, il ne leur parlait plus, les reconnaissait à grand peine et cette flamme de gentillesse qui étincelait depuis toujours dans son regard avait laissé la place à une sombre et froide indifférence à la limite de la méchanceté. La situation empirait de jour en jour et le soutien, l'autorité dont le peuple avait besoin étaient effacés par une cruauté aux accents de sorcellerie. 

Gamling passa ses mains sur sa nuque douloureuse, la tête en arrière. Pour la première fois depuis de très nombreuses années il avait presque envie de pleurer, pleurer de rage d'être aussi impuissant, de tristesse aussi, alors qu'il perdait peu à peu tout ce en quoi il croyait, tout ce qu'il aimait, ce royaume, son souverain, ses soldats. Il savait qu'au petit matin il retrouverait le courage de se battre pour ce qu'il estimait juste mais ce soir, dans les ténèbres du Palais de plus en plus lugubre, il ne se sentait pas la force d'y croire.

De petits pas de souris qu'il connaissait bien lui firent tourner la tête ; Eowyn s'engouffra par une porte entrouverte et se mit à trottiner vers lui, visiblement troublée comme seule une demoiselle sait l'être. Gamling fronça les sourcils. Cette vipère de Grima l'avait-il encore ennuyée ? Un jour, qu'importait son respect pour son Roi, il passerait sa lame en travers de ce parasite ! Il sentait bien le malaise qu'il créait chez sa jeune amie, les vues qu'il avait sur elles et si tous les hommes d'Edoras se retournaient sur son passage, troublés par sa démarche ondulante et ses cheveux d'or, lui avait cette façon de la croire déjà sienne absolument détestable. Jamais elle ne se donnerait à un tel serpent. 

Eowyn marcha jusqu'à lui et avec la prestance, la noblesse d'une vraie Dame qu'elle était à présent, se recomposa un visage réconfortant avant de sourire :  
-Comment vas-tu ?

Gamling soupira ; rien ne servait de lui mentir et il en était incapable. Il frotta ses tempes douloureuses, ses gros doigts bientôt remplacés par les petites mains fines d'Eowyn. Elle était presque trop brusque mais ce n'était pas désagréable de la sentir le masser vigoureusement, chassant les brumes douloureuses qui envahissaient son crâne.

-Ce fut une dure semaine, marmonna le guerrier malgré lui détendu par les doigts agiles.

Elle ne dit rien, souffrant elle aussi de la situation, probablement plus à vrai dire, mais elle semblait parfaitement le comprendre. Gamling la trouvait admirable, ce tout petit bout de femme qui gérait tout en Edoras avec fermeté et diplomatie, sans aucun soutien. Elle l'embrassa sur le haut du crâne et vint s'asseoir sur sa cuisse dans un mouvement presque enfantin, l'enlaça pour lui offrir une étreinte réconfortante. Et Gamling, dans un soupir, dut admettre que ses câlins étaient bien plus reposants que les étreintes licencieuses des jolies filles de tavernes. Il n'avait pas à se poser de questions avec sa petite princesse, elle abandonnait son rôle de meneuse pour le consoler quelques temps, appréciant sa compagnie qui la protégeait des regards lubriques de Grima, toujours fraîche et souriante, prête à les sortir, Eomer, Théodred et lui du champ de bataille pour quelques instants. Le visage contre sa tempe, Gamling inspira l'odeur de ses cheveux, une fragrance de savon noir pas très délicat qui ne convenait pas à une jeune fille mais ils n'avaient pas les moyens de lui offrir mieux. Las, elle ne sentait ni la mort, ni le sang. Elle n'était que douceur et délicieux mauvais caractère loin de la violence des combats. 

Alors qu'il était presque en train de s'assoupir entre ses petits bras fins, Gamling la sentit se redresser un peu dans son giron. Eowyn vint repousser ses cheveux sales autour de son visage, caressa ses joues avant de murmurer, bien que personne n'eut pu les entendre :

-Te souviens-tu de cette nuit, il y a bien cinq ans de cela... ? Nous avions dormi dans un bosquet et... 

Gamling se sentir rougir au souvenir. Il ouvrit de grands yeux un instant, ses reins et son dos épuisés par les précédentes journées de combat lui rappelant qu'il n'était pas en mesure de prodiguer ses attentions à une demoiselle. Et ce n'était d'ailleurs pas ce qu'elle avait suggéré ! Son coeur s'accéléra.

-Pas... je t'en prie, pas ce soir, jolie pouliche, souffla-t'il la mort dans l'âme. Je ne...

Eowyn eut un sourire mutin en caressant sa barbe du bout des doigts.

-Je ne te demande rien, pouffa la jeune cavalière comme amusée, je vois bien que tu ne me serais pas d'une grande utilité ! 

Gamling rougit sans être vexé. Il frotta sa joue contre la tendre petite main qui l'effleurait. Il était sain et sauf, rassuré sur ses intentions. Non, elle n'aurait pas voulu encore... mais goûter à cette délicieuse friandise une fois de plus, après tout... Son répit ne dura qu'un instant avant qu'Eowyn ne souffle :

-Tu n'auras rien à faire, ne t'en inquiète pas. Tu as bien besoin de réconfort et j'ai encore une dette envers toi, n'est-ce pas ? Serment Rohirrim.

-Hmmm... oui, marmonna rêveusement Gamling avant de saisir la portée de ses mots et ce qu'elle suggérait.

Ses yeux se rouvrirent violemment, il faillit bondir du tabouret sommaire et la laisser tomber, soudainement conscient des hanches épanouies entre ses mains et du corps de femme qu'il tenait contre lui. Il eut de grands mouvements de tête.

-Non, non, ma demoiselle c'est...

-Arrête donc cela, le réprimanda la jeune femme en riant. Je ne suis plus une enfant, je sais ce que je te propose et il me ferait très plaisir d'apporter un peu de douceur à mon vieil ami. 

Gamling renversa la tête en arrière dans un soupir tandis qu'elle posait sa joue sur son épaule. Petite sorcière devenue grande. Contrairement à leur premier égarement, le cavalier n'arrivait pas à se forcer à refuser pour des raisons morales. Elle était une femme, brave, belle et courageuse à présent. Elle savait ce qu'elle voulait et il l'avait déjà vue dire non, de façon vigoureuse, à certains prétendants peu engageants. Il murmura, comme un avertissement :

-N'insiste pas...

-Pourquoi ? Se pourrait-il que tu cèdes si je persévère ? sourit Eowyn.

Son insolente clairvoyance réchauffa le coeur de Gamling. Il était censé refuser mais la façon dont elle le connaissait, cette relation familière, amicale qu'ils avaient sans jamais chercher à se mentir ni se séduire était rafraîchissante. Il passa ses grosses pattes couvertes de terre dans ses cheveux blonds, effleura son menton marqué du bout du pouce, lui arrachant un sourire aux jolies petites fossettes. Jamais il n'aurait pu demander telle faveur à leur chère Dame du Rohan, ce n'était pas digne d'elle, il n'était pas digne de ses attentions. On ne traitait pas Eowyn comme une catin. Mais Eowyn décidait elle-même de comment on la considérait. Ses yeux clairs pétillaient, ses joues rosies invitaient à se laisser aller.

-Tu ne me dois rien, princesse. Je ne saurai te demander de...

-Tu m'as apporté ton aide lorsque j'en avais besoin, lui rappela la jeune Rohirrim. J'aimerais vraiment te rendre la pareille. Je ne suis sûrement pas la plus jolie, ni la plus talentueuse des dames que tu as rencontrées, mais je serais ravie d'alléger ton esprit avant une bonne nuit de sommeil. 

Gamling sourit en la resserrant contre lui, alors qu'elle attrapait sa main dans les siennes :

-Tu pourrais danser et chanter pour me distraire, ou me raconter des histoires drôles qui...

Sa voix se perdit dans un soupir choqué. Son souffle se coupa alors qu'Eowyn, ayant vérifié qu'ils étaient bien seuls, venait de porter sa main à ses lèvres pour suçoter le bout de son index avec un regard matois. Gamling retira sa grosse patte, comme brûlé. Saleté de petite sorcière, comment pouvait-elle se montrer aussi noble et pourtant si indécente ? Il avait oublié à quel point elle était efficace lorqu'elle l'avait décidé. Dans un soupir il grogna :

-Laisse-moi le temps de prendre un bain avant...

Avant quoi, il n'osait même pas y penser ; son corps s'éveillait déjà, ne sachant que trop bien ce qui l'attendait, mais il ne voulait y songer, ces espoirs étaient bien trop beaux pour courir le risque d'être déçus. Eowyn haussa les épaules :

-Pas de coquetteries avec moi, Gamling ! J'ai soigné des blessés et... et je vis avec Langue de Serpent, tu sens le foin frais à côté de ce répugnant personnage. 

-Juste un bain, vraiment ma Demoiselle, c'est tout ce que je te demande. Rejoins-moi dans mes quartiers dans vingt minutes, insista le guerrier en la repoussant tendrement pour qu'elle le lâche et s'éloigne de ses braies déjà terrain de grands bouleversements. Là tu auras une liberté totale.

Eowyn repoussa ses cheveux sur son épaule dans un geste précieux, répéta avec un sourire rêveur "liberté totale" et Gamling comprit que ces mots prenaient pour elle une dimension toute autre que de simples ébats amoureux. Fougueuse petite pouliche, que ne s'accomodait-elle pas de son sort comme les autres femmes, elle en eut été bien plus heureuse ? Mais lui ayant enseigné l'art de l'épée depuis son plus jeune âge, en compagnie d'Eomer, Gamling se serait bien gardé de lui faire part de telles pensées, elle était un esprit libre et une fine lame qu'il ne valait mieux pas agacer. Eowyn repartit en trottinant, légère et sensuelle, elle semblait bien moins sombre qu'à son arrivée dans la grande salle quelques instants plus tôt. Gamling se redressa en s'étirant. Il n'aurait pu se présenter à elle nu dans un instant comme celui-ci, pas après tant de difficiles journées de batailles ; elle avait beau être d'une bravoure exemplaire pour une demoiselle, elle l'aurait fui. Comme elle allait passer la porte, Eowyn se retourna alors brusquement et déclara en pointant un index accusateur terriblement malpoli :

-Et ne t'avise pas de t'occuper de ce qui me revient... dans ton bain... n'est-ce pas ? 

Gamling ne put retenir un éclat de rire sonore et terriblement bienvenu. Celui qui la prendrait pour femme un jour avait tout intérêt à se montrer solide... et obéissant. 

Elle entra bien évidemment dans sa petite chambre spartiate sans s'annoncer, en avance, comme si elle pénétrait en territoire conquis, avec son culot habituel. Gamling était en train de se sécher, vérifiant qu'il n'avait plus de sang coagulé qui aurait glissé entre les pans de son armure et de ses blessures superficielles, ni de terre ou de saleté. Même après s'être récuré avec une pierre flottante et avoir lavé par deux fois sa crinière blonde, il se sentait encore indigne d'elle, si fraîche et propre. Il renifla le linge avec lequel il se séchait, se demandant quand ils pourraient se procurer de nouveau du savon à la cire ou au miel afin d'être un peu plus humains et sentir moins les écuries. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, Eowyn le regardait avec un sourire gourmand, les bras croisés devant sa poitrine qui n'en remontait qu'encore plus impudemment. Il répéta, faisant rouler ses épaules endolories :

-Tu n'as pas à... 

-Tu as dit "liberté totale", déclara-t'elle d'un ton décidé en s'avançant vers lui. 

Un instant Gamling eut l'impression d'être un gâteau au miel, à se voir dévoré du regard de la sorte. Il reposa le linge sur le bord du baquet, se redressa, malgré lui échauffé par la présence déplacée de la jeune femme. Son ventre lui était ravi de la situation et n'attendait pas mieux ! Eowyn était en train de lui indiquer le lit d'un signe de la tête lorsqu'elle battit des cils et le guerrier put voir la surprise agrandir ses yeux clairs. Elle porta une main à sa bouche, se reprit en se raclant la gorge avant de lâcher, impressionnée :

-Et bien, qu'avons-nous là ? Quel étalon ma foi ! 

Gamling sentit une fois de plus ses joues s'empourprer. Elle était toujours jeune, bien moins qu'avant, inexpérimentée aussi, mais son autorité et son culot l'amusaient beaucoup. Il ne s'inquiétait pas vraiment de ce qu'elle pensait car il savait qu'elle le lui dirait de toutes façons. Gamling obéit lorsqu'elle lui montra le lit, alla s'étendre sur le dos en murmurant de vagues excuses. S'il était trop imposant elle pouvait toujours refuser, il ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur. Elle ne lui devait rien. Dans un soupir agacé, Eowyn grimpa sur le lit sommaire, agenouillée à côté de ses hanches. Un instant il trouva la situation fort inconfortable. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'il se trouvait nu en présence d'une femme. Mais une femme entièrement vêtue ? Gamling passa un bras sous sa tête pour tenter de retrouver un semblant d'assurance. Il sourit, lui caressant la main :

-Je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles plus, nous pouvons considérer ta dette comme payée.

-Sais-tu combien d'hommes..., ronronna Eowyn en se penchant sur lui. De garçons...

Elle posa une main fraîche sur son torse, le faisant frémir au doux contact. 

-... de cavaliers...

Sa petite main descendit sur son ventre, le forçant à se creuser.

-... de nobles...

Gamling sentit son érection au supplice lui assurer que s'il osait esquisser un nouveau refus elle l'abandonnerait à jamais. 

-... de soldats... 

Cette si jolie, si délicate petite main, aux doigts si agiles, à la paume si chaude. Sur son flanc, son ventre, son nombril. 

-... de marchands...

Oh par les Dieux où voulait-elle en venir ? Il n'en avait cure, elle pouvait bien lui réciter toutes les professions du royaume du Rohan tant qu'elle continuait de le toucher si gentiment. 

-... de paysans enfin...

Eowyn fit glisser sa main à la frontière de sa cuisse, se rajustant sur le lit à ses côtés. Gamling se sentit frémir. Il en tremblait presque. Si jolie, si fougueuse petite jument !

-... m'ont demandé de leur prodiguer ce genre de caresses ? souffla enfin Eowyn en venant effleurer son membre dressé du bout de ses doigts pâles. 

Gamling se tendit, son sexe se durcissant malgré lui pour venir à la rencontre de la main caressante. Il posa son avant-bras sur ses yeux, troublé, eut un soupir rauque lorsqu'elle l'entoura de ses doigts, le serra avec juste ce qu'il fallait de fermeté pour le rendre esclave de ses envies. 

-Beaucoup trop, gronda-t-il d'une voix bourrue. Une longue liste dont Eomer et moi devrions nous occuper ! 

Mais qui était-il pour blâmer les autres de ne pas respecter Eowyn lorsque lui même lui manquait de respect ? Dans un soupir il se cambra, envoûté par la main refermée autour de lui, si petite et qui semblait pourtant épouser à la perfection les contours de son érection ; le simple contact était déjà un soulagement. Il pourrait en perdre pied sans qu'elle ne bouge. 

-Mais ce qui me pousse à te réconforter, dit doucement Eowyn en se déplaçant avec maladresse sur le lit, c'est justement que tu n'es pas de ceux qui demandent.

En repoussant ses jambes pour trouver sa place, curieuse et sans gêne, elle ne l'avait pas lâché ; elle bougeait sans aise, gênée par ses longs jupons mais trouvait visiblement confortable de le tenir ainsi comme par la plus efficace des brides. Gamling ouvrit un oeil curieux, sentit son coeur s'emballer à la délicieuse vision. 

Elle avait tout de ces princesses de contes de fées, ses longs cheveux blonds tombant en flots sur ses épaules grâciles, sa gorge délicatement resserrée dans son corsage mais ses yeux avaient une gourmandise qui ne trompait pas. Il n'avait vu qu'une seule fois un regard d'une telle indécence, et c'était dans ses bras, huit années plus tôt. Il la vit se pencher sur lui, eut un soupir d'appréhension. Il était inquiet sans vraiment plus savoir pourquoi. Et si Eomer ou Théodred rentraient plus tôt ? Si une servante les surprenait ? 

Eowyn le regarda un court instant, ou du moins dévisagea son membre tendu comme ne sachant par où commencer. Etendu sur son lit, avec cette magnifique Dame entre ses cuisses, nu et à sa merci, Gamling se demanda quand dans sa jeunesse il avait joui d'une telle chance. Un rapide coup de langue sur l'extrémité de son érection, plus raide que la grande tour d'Isengard, fit s'évanouir toute ses questions. Il n'était plus fatigué à présent, il était plein de vie et prêt à succomber à tout instant. Il l'observa, un peu inquiet, ayant du mal à garder les yeux ouverts pour soutenir le spectacle qui se jouait au bas de son ventre. Il la vit laper doucement, deux, trois fois, envoyant des ondes de plaisir dans tout son corps échauffé, comme pour le goûter ; elle était hésitante mais décidée. Enfin, semblant satisfaite, sans plus le regarder, elle ferma les yeux et dans un sourire posa ses lèvres sur lui, lui dérobant un râle de plaisir. 

Gamling baissa les paupières dans un soupir. Il était rassuré, elle ne semblait pas se forcer. Comme elle le prenait entre ses lèvres si douces, oh tellement chaudes et douces, suaves et sensuelles, tellement uniques, Gamling sentit les mains délicates partir à la découverte, caresser ses cuisses, son ventre, ses hanches ; curieuse petite chipie. Elle n'avait pas cette assurance des filles à soldats, elle n'allait pas directement à l'essentiel mais prenait son temps, curieuse, elle embrassait, léchait, suçotait à l'envi pour dompter son érection et la faire sienne. Gamling l'observa un court instant à travers ses yeux mi-clos. L'image indécente qu'elle faisait, la jolie héritière du Rohan à côté d'un guerrier sans pitié, la belle créature et l'animal... elle n'était plus la noble princesse dans son lit, juste son amie qui lui faisait tellement de bien. Cela ne pouvait-il pas durer toujours ? Oublier la guerre, les combats et les hommes perdu au creux de ses lèvres pour l'éternité ? 

Un instant la bouche humide le lâcha, lui causant comme un choc de retrouver la fraîcheur de l'air nocturne, et Eowyn se mit à jouer de ses doigts sur toute la longueur de son sexe avec curiosité ; elle déroula sa peau, comment s'étonnant de ses replis, masqua l'extrémité avec un regard circonspect avant de redescendre, quelques fois de suite. Elle semblait simplement s'étonner de l'ingéniosité de l'étrange mécanisme, sans réaliser le plaisir qu'elle lui procurait. Plusieurs fois elle fit apparaître la tête si sensible, la caressant de son pouce ou y déposant de légers baisers. Comme Gamling la regardait avec amusement, elle déclara :

-Un bien étrange fourreau que celui-là. 

-J'aurais cru qu'une pouliche aussi culottée que toi en ait déjà vu des dizaines, sourit le cavalier.

Eowyn se renfrogna avec une moue faussement colérique, sans le lâcher.

-Sache que je ne partage pas la couche de tous ceux qui me le demandent, rétorqua-t'elle avant de compléter avec une pointe de fierté dans la voix : Ne sois donc pas si pédant, je sais comment te faire taire, homme. 

Gamling souleva un sourcil surpris. Cette petite chipie autoritaire n'avait pas fini de l'étonner. Il allait répliquer quelque chose, de quoi l'agacer un peu plus, mais elle le reprit entre ses lèvres avec un regard provoquant et il comprit, en perdant le souffle, qu'elle savait en effet le faire taire. Elle le fit glisser contre sa langue chaude, sa bouche délicieuse, brûlante, prenant de lui tout ce qu'il était nécessaire pour le rendre fou de désir. Il n'avait même pas besoin qu'elle aille plus vite, ni plus loin, c'était juste parfait. Il sentit les lèvres remonter autour de son membre, descendre encore, de bas en haut, lentement, glissant sans difficultés, comme sur ces bâtons de réglisse au sucre que les jeunes filles adoraient. Il gémissait sans vraiment le réaliser, juste conscient du fait qu'elle pressait le rythme précisément lorsque c'était nécessaire, puis ralentissait pour le frustrer. 

-Merci ma Dame, soupira-t'il d'une voix enrouée. Je t'en prie... c'est si bon... n'arrête pas...

Il ne voulait pas la supplier, avait-il déjà imploré une demoiselle, ou quiconque auparavant ? Mais elle était si bonne avec lui, douce, gentille et généreuse et elle méritait de savoir qu'elle réussissait ce qu'elle désirait accomplir ce soir, le détendre mieux que personne. 

Encouragée, Eowyn fit une courte et douloureuse pause, le tenant toujours serré dans sa main ferme, le frottant de bas en haut comme on aiguise une lame sur une lanière de cuir, elle laissa sa langue jouer autour de lui. Chaque fois qu'elle le touchait,Gamling se tendait et sentait la chaleur monter en lui. Le moindre baiser, effleurement de ses lèvres, le moindre coup de langue le faisait chavirer. Elle redessinait ses contours parfois, le lapait comme s'il avait été enduit de miel, concentrée sur sa tâche avec une application touchante. Un peu plus offensive, elle le fit de nouveau glisser dans l'écrin moelleux de ses lèvres, plus loin encore, visiblement satisfaite de son râle de plaisir. Gamling serra son poing sur son oreiller. La main ferme et la bouche gourmande avaient adopté le même trot rapide, cherchant à le faire succomber. Il avait plus chaud qu'en plein combat,ne voulait pas que cela cesse. Ses reins étaient brûlants, son ventre prêt à céder aux caprices de sa si jolie pouliche et sa bouche de paradis. Comme il la sentait monter et descendre autour de lui, rapide, ferme, maladroite mais ô combien décidée, il se cabra dans un râle surpris. Son plaisir monta rapidement, encouragé par la main ferme autour de lui, les lèvres qui le gainaient. Un instant il réussit à tout oublier, toutes les douleurs effacées par le plaisir pur, la façon dont elle le tenait, le possédait entièrement, les vagues successives de sa jouissance qu'il n'avait pas connue si violente depuis bien longtemps et la satisfaction inconvenante de se répandre entre ses lèvres si généreuses qui ne le lâchèrent pas avant qu'il n'ait expiré un ultime râle à la limite du cri.

Les yeux fermés, les poings serrés sur l'unique fourrure de son lit, Gamling sentait une goutte tiède couler sur sa tempe depuis son front en sueur. Novembre approchait et il avait chaud comme en plein été. Depuis quand n'avait-il pas connu cette douce torpeur ? Le plaisir d'une extase réelle, sans conditions, plus reposante que jamais. Il sentit Eowyn s'agiter entre ses cuisses, fit un effort extrême pour relever la tête et la regarder, agenouillée. Elle essuyait ses lèvres sur son poignet, les joues rosies, légèrement décoiffée. 

-Ce n'est pas très bon, déclara-t'elle en fronçant le nez avec un petit gloussement. Enfin, ce n'est pas censé être goûté à vrai dire... 

Gamling se redressa en riant, non sans efforts. Il tendit les bras pour qu'elle vienne l'enlacer et elle se blottit contre son épaule avec plaisir. Il admit en lui attrapant sur son chevet une cruche de vin doux dans laquelle elle but directement :

-Oui, je sais, tu n'aurais pas dû... tiens, rince-moi ce joli gosier.

Elle but avidement, friande de cette recette plus corsée qu'on réservait aux hommes, puis se lécha les lèvres où restaient des gouttes écarlates. 

-Merci princesse, souffla Gamling contre son oreille après un moment. C'était très généreux de ta part. Laisse un vieillard reprendre son souffle un instant et je te remercierai comme il se doit. 

Eowyn se redressa, se tortilla pour quitter son étreinte, le repoussant avec détermination.

-Ah non, non, non ! Toi, tu vas maintenant dormir. Nous aurons besoin de toutes les forces disponibles au matin. 

-Ce ne serait pas très gentilhomme de ma part, répliqua Gamling ennuyé d'être si peu courtois. 

Eowyn se releva, alla prendre un linge mouillé sur le bord du baquet de bois avant de le lancer à Gamling qui l'attrapa et commença à s'essuyer. Elle déclara, un peu agacée, les bras croisés :

-As-tu de la cire dans les oreilles ? Ces cavaliers, tous les mêmes par les Dieux ! Je t'ai dit que ce soir était mon remerciement pour notre précédente rencontre, j'avais envie de le faire. Cesse donc de minauder, voyons. Et puis...

Elle sembla hésiter un instant, chercha une excuse avant de mentir avec aplomb :

-... ce soir je ne peux pas, la Nature me l'interdit.

Gamling souleva un sourcil incrédule en rabattant une fourrure sur ses cuisses pour se couvrir. N'avait-elle pas déjà été dans ses jours de femme deux semaines auparavant, lorsqu'elle s'était montrée tellement énervée qu'Eomer avait préféré manger aux écuries avec ses chevaux plutôt que de risquer son courroux ? Voyant qu'elle n'en démordrait pas, il s'étendit en s'étirant et murmura :

-Bien, si jamais tu changes d'avis ma Demoiselle...

-En ce cas, c'est moi qui te devrai encore une faveur ! le contra Eowyn, affairée à récupérer ses habits de combat.

-Un gentilhomme se doit de faire deux fois plus d'efforts que sa belle, c'est un fait.

La princesse souffla par le nez et leva les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête d'un air agacé par ses belles paroles. Elle ne croyait pas plus en la galanterie qu'en la supériorité des hommes. Si étrange petit bout de femme... Comme elle allait partir, les bras pleins de ses fripes salies, il la retint un instant en l'appelant. Elle revint vers le lit, étonnée.

-Veux-tu que je te fasse porter un dîner ? Il n'y a pas grand chose de savoureux en cuisine en ce moment mais ce sera toujours mieux que rien, s'enquit-elle d'abord.

-Non, non... je...

Gamling s'assit sur le lit une nouvelle fois et posa une main sur son épaule dans un geste fraternel. 

-Je n'essaie pas de te faire des avances, ma demoiselle, tu sais tout le respect que j'ai pour toi. Bien que j'aie infiniment apprécié nos jeux, je connais ma place. Je voudrais juste que tu saches que si tu n'es pas rassurée dans ta chambre, tu peux venir avec moi...

Eowyn battit des cils, surprise. Gamling vit qu'elle comprenait parfaitement ce qu'il voulait dire, de quelle désagréable présence il voulait la protéger. 

-Je peux ? murmura-t'elle. 

-Oui ; si cette vipère t'inquiète, tu peux dormir dans mon lit, je resterai au sol. 

Touchée, Eowyn prit son menton dans sa petite main avant de poser un baiser sur sa joue.

-Je te fais confiance, gros nigaud ! sourit-elle. Si je dors dans ton lit, tu n'iras pas t'esquinter sur le sol, il y a bien assez de place pour nous deux. Je ne sais que trop bien que tu n'es pas homme à violenter les pucelles... même lorsqu'elles te le réclament. 

Gamling eut un petit rire rassuré. Il la regarda déguerpir en promettant de revenir avec un frugal repas, fasciné par sa fraîcheur malgré toutes les douleurs qu'elle avait connues. Sous ses dehors fragiles elle était si forte, si résistante. Il n'aimait pas la savoir aussi appréciée par ce rustre de Grima, oh elle était assez intelligente pour résister à ses fourberies mais c'était peut-être là le plus dangereux pour elle. Il se laissa aller en arrière sur son oreiller, impatient de voir le retour de la Marche. Rien n'allait plus en Edoras mais il avait la conviction que les deux jeunes orphelins auraient bientôt un rôle important à jouer, quel qu'il soit.


	3. Meilleurs Amis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La Guerre de l'Anneau touche à sa fin et la petite peste a trouvé un prétendant. Faramir ne s'en sortira pas sans une petite conversation avec Gamling, on ne plaisante pas avec les jeunes princesses Rohirrim !

Une aube joyeuse se levait sur les Champs du Pellenor bordant la blanche cité de Minas Tirith, un lever de soleil victorieux comme il s'en montrait chaque matin depuis quelques jours. Au loin, le territoire sombre du Mordor dépérissait à vue d'oeil et si quelques troupes acharnées osaient encore s'en prendre aux plaines du Gondor, elles étaient à chaque fois repoussées par des armées solides, motivées par leurs récents exploits. Gamling soupira, à la fois de contentement mais aussi d'inconfort, en regardant les étages inférieurs de la Citadelle. Si cette ville était magnifique, elle demeurait bien trop grande pour lui. Il lui tardait de retrouver les champs de son Rohan natal, d'aider à la reconstruction des villages et au remplacement des récoltes, de parcourir au galop ses plaines, crinière au vent, et se faire une place dans le Palais de bois et d'or où bientôt des tapisseries conteraient leurs exploits à la future génération de petits cavaliers et cavalières qui ne tarderaient pas à être conçus. C'était chez lui et s'il appréciait les Gondoriens, il ne se faisait pas à la vie dans le sud.

Le guerrier passa un bras protecteur autour des épaules d'Eowyn qui, accoudée au balcon sous les arches du jardin des Maisons de Guérison, venait de frissonner. Même après deux longues semaines, Gamling ne pouvait croire ce que ses yeux avaient vu sur le champ de bataille, lorsqu'elle avait enlevé son haume avec son insolence de toujours et défait le Roi Sorcier. Il aurait dû s'y attendre, il ne s'étonnait même pas vraiment qu'elle se soit montrée si déterminée et courageuse, c'était tout ce qu'il connaissait d'elle depuis toujours. Qu'elle soit devenue une héroïne, une des rares cavalières du Rohan à rester dans la légende, ne le surprenait pas ; il se doutait qu'elle était promise à un destin brillant, leur jolie petite princesse Rohirrim, butée et aussi forte qu'un homme. En passant sa main sur son épaule couverte d'une mante d'un bleu sombre ornée d'étoiles d'argent précieusement ouvragées, Gamling déclara :

-C'est une bien belle cape que tu as là, ma demoiselle. Elle semble précieuse... 

Eowyn releva les yeux sur lui et le vieux cavalier y vit une étincelle qu'il avait remarquée dans tant de regards, une lueur de bonheur indicible qui ne trompait pas, qui finissait toujours par atteindre les jeunes gens, garçons et filles. Les joues rosies, elle répondit en tentant de dissimuler un sourire ravi :

-Faramir me l'a donnée... elle appartenait à sa mère. 

Gamling sentit son coeur se serrer mais de joie ; il pinça les lèvres, retint un sourire touché. 

-Il a l'air de tenir à toi, ce garçon, grommela-t'il pour la forme.

Il avait essayé de ne pas laisser transparaître son émotion mais sa voix le trahissait. Oh, une sourde inquiétude demeurait toujours au fond de son coeur, la crainte qu'il ne soit pas digne d'elle, qu'il ne la blesse ou la déshonore. Mais elle semblait heureuse et cela le bouleversait. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle puisse trouver, avec son caractère de feu, un homme prêt à l'aimer pour ce qu'elle était. Ce Faramir était Intendant du Gondor, bras droit d'Aragorn Ellessar, il n'avait que faire de l'héritage doré de la Dame du Rohan. Les chances qu'il soit intéressé par sa dot ou son statut restaient très faibles. Peut-être avait-elle trouvé le bon ? 

-Que penses-tu de lui ? sourit Eowyn en venant se glisser entre ses bras protecteurs.

-Mon avis importe-t'il seulement ? répliqua Gamling dans un rire. Quand bien même ne l'aimerais-je pas, tu n'en ferais qu'à ta tête...

La jeune guerrière plissa les yeux, fronça le nez et murmura rapidement :

-Tu es mon seul ami, gros nigaud, mon meilleur ami. Alors ton opinion m'importe, sache le. 

Troublé par ses paroles, Gamling se tint coi un instant. Son meilleur ami ? Il sentit ses joues s'empourprer. Il revit en un éclair tous les amis qu'il avait perdus au combat, pendant cette longue et difficile année ; tous étaient partis, Hama, Théodred, Théoden même. Et s'il adorait son nouveau Roi et était prêt à le servir de toute son âme, il ne pouvait nier que sa relation à Eomer n'avait rien de comparable avec celle qui le liait à sa petite pouliche. Alors, effleurant sa joue veloutée d'une main il répondit :

-Tu es ma meilleure amie aussi, petite chipie. Je serai toujours là pour toi, serment Rohirrim.

-Moi aussi, je serai là pour toi ! répliqua Eowyn avant de l'enlacer, se pendant presque à son cou pour murmurer contre sa peau d'une voix étouffée : Je t'aime, Gamling. 

Le Capitaine la serra dans ses bras au dessus du sol avec un "Je t'aime Eowyn" ému. Cela sonnait déjà comme un adieu. Quoi qu'il en dise, quoi qu'il se passe, bien peu de choses pourraient la convaincre de rentrer en Rohan, elle semblait avoir déjà fait son choix. Leur étreinte dura quelques instants de chaleureuse nostalgie durant lesquels il étudia attentivement les délicates broderies et le velours épais de la cape, un bien d'une valeur inestimable. Il savait qu'Eowyn ne s'était pas laissée séduire par des richesses, elle n'était pas une jument qu'on achète si facilement, mais l'Intendant avait visiblement fait un sacrifice d'une grande importance. Et justement, comme il la reposait au sol, il vit que Faramir, assis sur un muret à l'entrée du jardin, attendait patiemment de pouvoir venir profiter de la compagnie de sa belle. Gamling ne doutait pas que le garçon soit des plus courtois et aimables avec elle mais il avait toujours dans le regard cette ombre malheureuse, cet éclat ténébreux qui dissimulait à n'en pas douter beaucoup de souffrances et de douleurs passées. Il semblait différent, lui aussi, un de ces êtres à part, tout comme elle. Peut-être était-ce là la raison de leur amour ? Deux enfants qui n'avaient jamais réussi à faire ce que l'on attendait d'eux.

-Penses-tu qu'il puisse te rendre heureuse ? s'enquit Gamling en la regardant de nouveau. 

Elle n'avait même pas eu besoin d'ouvrir la bouche qu'il devinait déjà la réponse. Ses yeux pétillaient d'un éclat ardent, ses joues roses, son sourire parlaient pour elle. Elle semblait plus belle et déraisonnable que jamais, plus joyeuse aussi. Cette solitude qui l'avait toujours hantée, ce sentiment d'être différente ne paraissaient plus lui être un fardeau. 

-Lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés, il m'a trouvée jolie, dit-elle doucement. Il a cru que j'étais une soigneuse et m'a parlé courtoisement, sans chercher à imposer sa présence ni me séduire. Il est très discret, malgré ses richesses et son héritage, il n'a jamais étalé avec prétention qu'il était un bon parti. C'était agréable de discuter avec un homme qui ne s'intéressait pas à mes charmes et ne me voyait pas comme un bien acquis. 

Gamling lui caressa les cheveux, touché, tandis qu'elle jouait avec les lacets de sa tunique.

-J'ai senti son comportement changer, j'ai vu l'intérêt, l'attirance dans son regard, le trouble dans son coeur cependant ; il a commencé à m'observer comme un homme mais... pas avant qu'il n'ait su que j'avais combattu.

Elle sourit, ravie de la façon dont les choses s'étaient déroulées.

-Il est tombé amoureux de la guerrière, Gamling. Pas de la princesse. Lorsqu'il était enfant, il rêvait de pourfendre des dragons et il a admiré la Dame qui avait réalisé son rêve... j'ai vu le rose sur ses joues, la façon dont son regard se troublait quand je lui ai raconté ce qu'il s'était passé pendant la bataille. Il m'aime pour ce que je suis, pas pour ce qu'on voudrait que je sois, conclut Eowyn avec un sourire de jeune amoureuse.

Malgré son calme apparent, elle bouillait à l'intérieur, exaltée par ses nouveaux sentiments si forts. Elle semblait prête à lever une armée à elle seule et conquérir le monde. Ou le coeur de son beau Gondorien. Gamling la serra dans ses bras, plus heureux que jamais. Elle avait trouvé le bonheur et c'était précisément ce qu'elle méritait. 

D'un mouvement rapide, elle se retourna et fit signe à son prétendant de les rejoindre. Gamling sentit sa gorge se nouer. Il n'était pas prêt pour la rencontre, quel rôle devait-il jouer, comment se comporter face à ce blanc-bec qui avait intérêt à ne pas manquer de respect à la plus précieuse demoiselle de la Terre du Milieu ? Il vit Faramir approcher d'un pas qui se voulait assuré, lui tendit le bras pour le saluer comme un soldat. 

-Voilà Gamling, présenta Eowyn. Mon meilleur ami, il a toujours été là pour moi...

-Et le serai toujours, promit une nouvelle fois le Capitaine comme pour appuyer son amour pour sa petite protégée.

Alors que Faramir lui rendait son salut, refermant sa main sur son avant-bras, il répliqua d'un ton franc chargé de promesses :

-Cela nous fait un point commun. Vous me voyez ravi d'enfin vous rencontrer, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous. 

Gamling rougit. Le garçon, qui à y voir de plus près approchait bien les trente-cinq ans, avait juste ce qu'il fallait de courage sans êtes insolent. Il semblait prêt à défendre son amour tout en restant courtois. Son regard pourtant était franc, clair. Il ne semblait ni calculateur, ni fourbe, d'une honnêteté exemplaire qui expliquait sûrement pourquoi il restait le seul survivant de sa terrible lignée. Gamling repoussa tendrement Eowyn dans le dos, lui demanda :

-Pourrais-tu nous laisser discuter un instant s'il te plaît, avant que je te rende ton amoureux ? 

La jolie jeune femme rajusta sa précieuse cape sur ses épaules, sourit à son prétendant qui en rosit de plaisir et fit quelques pas avant de s'exclamer, faisant volte-face en pointant un index menaçant :

-Ne va-t'en pas me l'effrayer, Gamling, d'accord ? 

Le Capitaine haussa les épaules avec une moue boudeuse, prétendant qu'il "ne saurait jamais faire une telle chose ma demoiselle" d'un ton que lui même ne crut pas. 

Il attendit qu'Eowyn se soit éloignée de quelques mètres pour reporter son attention sur l'Intendant qui n'avait pas fui, toujours droit et soutenant son regard. Gamling allait parler mais Faramir le précéda d'un ton très légèrement suffisant, comme s'il avait su ses paroles à l'avance.

-Si je la blesse, prédit-il avec un sourire humble, vous me briserez les membres et me traînerez dans la poussière, accroché à votre cheval, à travers tout le vaste royaume du Rohan...

Gamling ne put retenir un gloussement amusé.

-Je vois que vous avez déjà parlé à Eomer ?

-Il n'a pas tari d'éloges à votre sujet, confirma Faramir, surtout sur la ferveur de votre épée et la force de votre bras. 

Amusé par le caractère à la fois pliant et culotté du jeune homme, Gamling s'accouda à la rambarde de pierre blanche avec un sourire. 

-Je souhaite le plus sincèrement le bonheur d'Eowyn, rien de moins. Je l'ai toujours connue, il est de mon devoir de la protéger, s'excusa-t'il. Elle semble très éprise de vous.

Faramir le rejoignit contre le balconnet, son regard tourné vers la dame de ses pensées. Il la contemplait avec toute la déférence d'un chevalier servant prêt à mourir pour elle. 

-Je ne sais comment réaliser ma chance d'en être aimé, répondit rêveusement l'Intendant. Je ne suis pas digne d'elle mais je sens son attachement pour moi, ma plus grande joie jusqu'alors.

-Savez-vous seulement dans quel navire vous vous embarquez ? le testa Gamling. Elle a un caractère de jument sauvage, elle est indomptable... et malgré tout le respect que je lui dois, ses talents de cuisinière restent inexistants, son ragoût ferait fuir une armée d'Orques. 

-C'est ma foi une fonction fort utile, répliqua Faramir en riant avant de reprendre d'un ton plus sérieux : Les Rôdeurs apprennent à rendre comestible toute plante ou gibier qu'ils trouvent en forêt... et l'on dit que j'ai un caractère doux et accommodant, nous semblons, de fait, nous compléter plutôt bien. 

Gamling hocha la tête. Le jeune homme semblait avoir réponse à tout, il avait pensé à eux sûrement sans un instant de répit depuis leur rencontre. Il se montrerait à n'en pas douter un bon choix, un parti intéressant. Il insista :

-Ne vous a-t'elle pas encore effrayé avec son tempérament fougueux ?

Au rouge qui vint soudainement colorer les joues de l'Intendant, son embarras mal dissimulé, Gamling comprit qu'il avait déjà été victime de sa hardiesse, peut-être même d'une façon qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Jolie petite chipie... elle avait déjà clamé ne pas partager la couche du premier venu. Celui-ci devait avoir de la valeur pour elle. Faramir se ressaisit et déclara courtoisement en l'observant au loin, penchée sur un rosier en fleur :

-Son tempérament est de feu mais son âme est pure et magnifique. 

En étirant ses épaules endolories, Gamling eut un soupir touché. Il était convaincu du bien-fondé de cette relation. Pour quelques temps du moins, il voulait bien accorder sa confiance au jeune homme. 

-Ce n'est pas son âme que vous lorgnez là, monseigneur ! le sermonna-t'il, faisant rougir Faramir jusqu'aux oreilles, avant de l'encourager : Allez la rejoindre ou elle va venir vous chercher elle-même et vous passer la bride au cou !

Le sourire rassuré de Faramir toucha le guerrier au plus haut point. Il le vit marcher vers elle, Eowyn se rapprocher un peu trop, impudente petite chipie quasiment jetée dans ses bras, sans aucun souci des convenances. Il les vit sourire, sentit le bonheur rayonner d'Eowyn comme l'éclat pur d'une pierre précieuse. Il n'y avait pas de mots pour décrire à quel point il était heureux pour elle. Il avait douté de la voir un jour dans les bras d'un homme qui la satisfasse, la respecte et l'aime réellement pour qui elle était, sans chercher à la brider. Son coeur battait rapidement. Alors pour la première fois depuis des décennies, Gamling sentit une petite larme perler au coin de son oeil de voir sa jolie fleur du Rohan éclore et s'épanouir si majestueusement, tandis que les deux insolents s'embrassaient sans se soucier que toutes les Maisons des Guérisons puissent les voir. 

 

_Epilogue_

Eowyn aimait plus que de raison être dans ses bras ; elle pouvait passer des heures à observer la Cité, perchée sur des recoins éloignés des remparts d'où l'on voyait tout, tout en restant cachée, sentant Faramir dans son dos qui l'enlaçait tendrement. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler, ni de batifoler pour se sentir bien ensemble, bien que l'envie se fasse souvent plus forte et leurs baisers chaleureux. Elle tourna la tête, l'embrassa dans le cou, croisa un instant son regard comme pour s'assurer que ses sentiments ardents n'avaient pas changé, puis elle reporta son attention sur une cour plus basse où régnait une agitation certaine. Les premiers bataillons Rohirrims, ceux les plus pressés de rentrer chez eux, se préparaient à partir. Ceux qui restaient encore quelques temps pour aider au combat, soutenir leur Roi dans ses négociations politiques, ou pour les beaux yeux d'une jolie Gondorienne, chargeaient les autres de messages pour leurs familles et amis. L'on préparait aussi les paquetages et les armoiries des soldats tombés à la guerre. 

Gamling, qui bien évidemment restait encore pour assurer son rôle auprès d'Eomer, avançait d'un pas rapide et décidé, occupé à enrouler une lanière de cuir autour de son avant-bras pour l'assouplir. Tout à sa tâche, il ne vit pas débouler la lavandière qui portait un panier trois fois trop grand pour elle et lui bouchait la vue. Eowyn grimaça en sentant le pire arriver, trop éloignée pour les prévenir. Le choc fut rude, la dame qui n'était plus demoiselle depuis longtemps chuta en arrière sur son séant tandis que son panier se renversait, laissant tomber tout son linge au sol. 

-J'en connais un qui va passer un mauvais quart d'heure, prédit Faramir dans un gloussement. Dame Aniwyn est très gentille, un amour de maman, mais elle ne se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds. 

-Tu la connais, murmura Eowyn surprise sans que ce ne soit vraiment une question.

Aniwyn se relevait déjà et époussetait le bas de sa robe d'un geste agacé.

-Oui, elle fut ma nourrice quelques années avant que père n'estime que me faire élever par une servante ne servirait qu'à me rendre efféminé. Bien qu'elle ait perdu son époux il y a oh... pas moins de vingt ans, elle a toujours continué à travailler pour le palais et contribué à rendre la vie plus facile à tout le monde. Elle est très appréciée.

Gamling, confus, agité, avait commencé à ramasser les draps sales pour les remettre dans le panier en marmonnant ce qui semblait être des excuses. Contrairement à ce qu'attendaient les deux jeunes amoureux pourtant, la lavandière ne se mit pas à le houspiller. Surprise de son geste galant, et vraisemblablement impressionnée par ce très grand, très blond et ô combien exotique cavalier du Rohan, elle en avait pour une fois perdu de sa superbe et le regardait en silence. Après quelques instants, ils virent Gamling se redresser, les deux parler avec des signes négatifs de la tête et des gestes de tempérance montrant qu'il n'y avait de mal fait ni à l'un, ni à l'autre. Un long moment ils restèrent à se dévisager avec une timidité adolescente, puis Gamling osa prendre le lourd panier et demander d'un mouvement de tête où il pouvait l'aider à le porter. Eowyn sourit en les voyant partir ensemble, la petite Aniwyn luttant pour suivre le rythme des grandes enjambées, elle trottinait derrière lui sans cesser de le contempler, visiblement aussi touchée qu'il ne l'était. 

-Voilà une dame de plus qui rentrera dans le sillage des armées du Rohan, déclara Faramir dans un soupir amusé.

-Elle n'aurait su trouver meilleur parti, déclara Eowyn comme pour le rassurer. Gamling sera un bon époux. 

Oh, elle s'avançait peut-être mais à voir la façon dont le vieux guerrier rougissait et se confondait maladroitement en excuses, jetant de timides coups d'oeil à la servante qui le suivait subjugée, nul n'aurait mis en doute le futur de ces deux-là.


End file.
